108 Spectres
by KiitCh0une
Summary: Recueil de mini drabbles de 108 mots, de la joie à la peine, plus ou moins drôles, Yaoi, couples divers, n'ayant pas de liens entre eux. Parce que les Saints d'Athéna vivent et meurent eux aussi.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: **T pour le moment, on verra plus tard s'il faut le changer :)

* * *

><p>Premier texte<br>Milo/Camus

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

_Lorsqu'il remonta à grand pas les marches qui séparaient sa Maison de celle du Verseau, Milo ne pensait qu'à une chose : le retrouver.  
>Le temple du Sagittaire avait toujours été vide, mais il eut droit au même accueil chez le Capricorne. Son propriétaire était parti depuis un moment déjà.<br>C'est en arrivant dans la onzième Maison du Sanctuaire que le Scorpion ralentit enfin le pas à la vue de son aimé. Il se jeta sur lui, embrassa les lèvres qu'il connaissait par cœur. Elles étaient froides, elles l'avaient toujours étées.  
>Mais cette fois ci, Milo savait qu'elles resteraient de glace à son contact, et ce pour l'éternité.<em>

* * *

><p>108 mots pour la onzième Maison.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: **T pour le moment, on verra plus tard s'il faut le changer :)

* * *

><p>Deuxième texte<br>Couple très répandu

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

_C'était comme un besoin irrésistible, une envie prolongée, brûlante, qui dévorait ses entrailles, une idée fixe et définie.  
>Elle lui était venue en fixant le visage de son ennemi, puis amant d'un soir, puis compagnon Et elle s'implantait dans son esprit, aliénante, dévorante, dominatrice. C'était plus oppressant encore que sa survie, c'était plus prenant que toute son aventure, ça lui bouffait l'esprit au point de lui en faire rêver la nuit.<br>Mais quand Rhadamanthe se réveilla en hurlant, Kanon n'eut pas la moindre explication a donner quant à la bande de cire qu'il tenait à la main, preuve de son passage douloureux sur le front du juge._

* * *

><p>108 mots pour le sourcil de Rhadamanthe.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: **T pour le moment, on verra plus tard s'il faut le changer :)

* * *

><p>Troisième texte.<p>

Dohko/Shion implicite.

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

Non, il n'était pas d'accord. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais dépassé la barre des 75, il le savait bien. Bien sûr, il avait toujours fait une tête de moins que son amant, du haut de son mètre quatre vingt cinq, et que tous les autres chevaliers d'or, mais on ne jugeait pas un homme sur cette carastéristique, que diable. Bien sûr, un Hyoga n'ayant pas atteint ses quinze ans le dépassait. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir un jour dépanné quelqu'un en attrapant, par exemple, un bouquin d'une étagère trop haute.  
>Mais non, décidément, Dohko n'était pas petit. Il était juste verticalement désavantagé. Voilà tout.<p>

* * *

><p>108 mots pour ce pauvre mètre soixante dix.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: **T pour le moment, on verra plus tard s'il faut le changer :)

* * *

><p>Quatrième texte.<p>

Pas de couple.

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

C'était doux. C'était rond. Du moins au premier abord. C'était chaud, et ça bougeait. Donc c'était vivant. Probablement. Ca ressemblait à un mélange entre la plus mignonne des peluches et une pelote de laine. C'était tout petit, dans les tons d'orange et de roux, et ça le surveillait. Ca le surveillait tant et si bien qu'il lui semblait être constamment sous son contrôle. Comme un radar, comme un entité constamment méfiante aux yeux verts fixés sur lui. Ca faisait du bruit aussi, un petit bruit, doux à l'écoute.  
>Alors il tendit la main pour mieux identifier cette chose, la connaître.<br>C'est ainsi qu'Aiolia découvrit qu'un chaton, ça griffait.

* * *

><p>108 mots pour deux félins.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating: **T pour le moment, on verra plus tard s'il faut le changer :)

* * *

><p>Cinquième texte. Lost Canvas.<br>El Cid/Sisyphe.

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

Dans un horrible sursaut qui lui arracha un cri de frayeur, Sisyphe se réveilla. Les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux étaient les seuls restes du cauchemar atroce qui s'était emparé de lui, et qui, encore à son réveil, le faisait trembler de frayeur. Il tatonna dans les couvertures à côté de lui, soupira en sentant un corps, et se recoucha en s'y blotissant.  
>«El Cid, oh, El Cid, j'ai rêvé que tu étais mort...» gémit-il en se serrant contre le dos de l'Espagnol avant de se rendormir, rassuré. Tout n'était que le fruit de son imagination. El Cid était bien là.<br>Regulus n'osa pas contredire son oncle.

* * *

><p>108 mots pour un destin.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating: **T pour le moment, on verra plus tard s'il faut le changer :)

* * *

><p>Sixième texte.<br>Pas de couple.

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

_Il était beau. C'était indéniable. Avec ses magnifiques cheveux dignes des plus grandes publicités américaines, sa peau souple et délicate, ses grands yeux envoûtants, ses petites manières bien étranges mais si distinguées. _  
><em>Non, il était décidément une incarnation de la beauté elle-même. Elle pouvait être fière de lui qui la représentait si bien.<em>  
><em>Mais son environnement ne seyait pas du tout à un chevalier de son rang. Toute cette sale terre, plus boueuse qu'autre chose, ces herbes horribles qui le fixaient en menaçant de lui sauter dessus, ces cailloux affreusement immobiles... Tout ça était impropre à sa beauté.<em>  
><em>Bref, Aphrodite des Poissons était tombé dans un trou.<em>

* * *

><p>108 mots pour une fleur sans pot.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating: **T pour le moment, on verra plus tard s'il faut le changer :)

* * *

><p>Septième texte.<br>Kanon/Rhadamanthe..

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

« Rhadamanthe...»

« Rhadamanthe.»

« Rhadamanthe!»

« Rhadamantheuh!»

« Quoi?»

« Tu dors?»

« Non, je suis mort.»

« C'est pas totalement faux.»

« Kanon, il est minuit passé, on est dans ta chambre, il n'y a pas un bruit, on entend même pas un chevalier ronfler, alors oui, je dormais, je ne faisais pas un bowling!»

« Ah.»

« Et pourquoi tu ne dormais pas?»

« Je réfléchissais.»

« Tu m'en diras tant.»

« Je peux réfléchir!»

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.»

« Genre.»

« Et à quoi tu réfléchissais?»

« A nous.»

« Oh?»

« D'ailleurs, puisque tu es réveillé, on peut peut-être faire l'amour?»

« Moi je veux bien...»

« Mais?»

« ... Mais je te rappelle que ton frère s'est foutu entre nous deux!»

* * *

><p>108 mots pour l'abstinence forcée.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating: **T pour le moment, on verra plus tard s'il faut le changer :)

* * *

><p>Huitième texte.<br>Kanon/Rhadamanthe. Encore.

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectre<strong>

_C'était un combat. Le plus sauvage, le plus vital aussi. Le plus bestial. C'était une véritable lutte, où chacun tentait de dominer l'autre. Ils étaient aussi déterminés, l'un pour Athéna, l'autre pour Hades. D'un côté Kanon, de l'autre Rhadamanthe. C'était de loin le plus impitoyable des combats, le plus long, le plus dur. Comme une bataille sans fin, qui userait leur volonté jusqu'à la briser.  
>Leurs regards s'affrontaient, attendant que l'autre soit le premier à lâcher. Mais aucun ne voulait abandonner, non, l'abandon n'était pas une issue envisageable. Jamais aucune ne céderait.<br>Mais qui allait bien pouvoir gagner cette dernière crêpe, qui reposait entre eux, attendant son heure ?_

* * *

><p>108 mots pour deux estomacs de dragons.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Rating: **T pour le moment, on verra plus tard s'il faut le changer :)

* * *

><p>Neuvième texte.<br>Aioros/Saga.

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectre<strong>

_« Saga ! Saga ! »_

_Le chevalier aux cheveux bleus se retourna. Aioros le rejoignit, un grand sourire sur le visage, comme à son habitude._

_« Enfin je te rattrape. »_

_Le Gémeaux sourit._

_« Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille à Athènes, cet après-midi ? »_

_« A Athènes ? »_

_« Oui, j'avais envie de me balader un peu avec toi. Juste tous les deux. »_

_« Sans rien dire à mon frère ? »_

_« Voilà. Ni aux autres. »_

_« Eh bien, comme tu veux… »_

_« Génial ! Je t'aime, Saga ! »_

_« Euh… Moi aussi… Sauf que je suis Kanon. »_

* * *

><p>108 mots pour une erreur.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Rating: **T pour le moment, on verra plus tard s'il faut le changer :)

* * *

><p>Dixième texte.<br>Aioros/Saga. Encore.

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectr<strong>**es**

_« Régime, régime, régime, il ne jure plus que par ce mot ! »_

_« Du calme Kanon, ce n'est pas grave… »_

_« Pas grave, pas grave, c'est pas toi qui doit le supporter ! »_

_« Allez, ça lui passera… »_

_« Peut être, en attendant, c'est pas toi qui doit supporter les légumes à la vapeur, sans goût, chaque jour ! Tout ça parce que tu lui as demandé s'il n'avait pas pris un peu de poids, quelle idée tu as eue Aioros ! »_

_« Et il le vit mal ? »_

_« Là il s'enfile le pot de nutella pour s'en remettre… »_

* * *

><p>108 mots pour un peu de poids.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Rating: **T pour le moment, on verra plus tard s'il faut le changer :)

* * *

><p>Onzième texte.<br>Rhada/Kanon, un nouvelle fois.

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectr<strong>**es**

_Quoi qu'on en dise, de toute façon, l'Ecosse avait été une colonie. Encore aujourd'hui, elle faisait partie du Royaume-Uni qui, tout le monde le savait, était régi par la puissance incontestable de l'Angleterre. Mais comme toutes les colonies anglaises, elle avait un jour eu son indépendance, et théoriquement elle se gouvernait elle-même. Rhadamanthe les avait maudites, plusieurs fois, ces anciennes colonies. Parce qu'elles se riaient à présent de la puissance de Son pays._  
><em>Mais quand Kanon débarqua aux Enfers pour parader en Kilt traditionnel devant ses yeux, et qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait rien d'autres pour le couvrir là dessous, le Juge bénit ces anciennes colonies.<em>

* * *

><p>108 mots pour un dragon en jupette.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Rating: **T pour le moment, on verra plus tard s'il faut le changer :)

* * *

><p>Douzième texte<br>Milo/Camus

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectr<strong>**es**

_Il était revenu. Pour lui? Il l'avait espéré. Là, devant lui, en face, juste à quelques pas, se tenait Camus. Bougeant. Parlant. Vivant. Il était revenu. Il lui était revenu. Dans un surplis, d'accord. Dans le but de tuer Athéna, d'accord. Mais il pouvait à nouveau le voir, le toucher. C'était plus beau qu'un conte de fée. A nouveau, il aurait pu l'embrasser s'il l'avait voulu. Le choyer. Le prendre dans ses bras. Camus n'était qu'à quelques pas. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire pour le sentir à nouveau contre lui. Camus était juste là, devant lui._  
><em>Mais les contes de fée aussi ont une fin.<em>

* * *

><p>108 mots pour un retour.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Rating: **T pour le moment, on verra plus tard s'il faut le changer :)

* * *

><p>Treizième texte.<p>

Encore un Kanon/Rhadamanthe.

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectr<strong>**es**

A vrai dire, Kanon trouvait ses cheveux trop longs. Il avait songé, plusieurs fois, à les couper. Ce serait joindre l'utile à l'agréable: non seulement il ne passerait plus ses matinées à les coiffer, mais en plus, il était sûr qu'ainsi on le différencierait enfin de son frère. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'un coiffeur: un coup d'Excalibur bien placé, on en parlait plus. Shura avait donné son accord.  
>Mais le Gémeaux avait récemment remarqué que ses cheveux longs emmerdaient royalement Rhadamanthe lorsqu'il se couchait à ses côtés et qu'il faisait exprès de les lui étaler sur le visage. Alors il ne les couperait pas.<p>

* * *

><p>108 mots pour un emmerdeur de première.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Rating: **T pour le moment, on verra plus tard s'il faut le changer :)

* * *

><p>Quatorzième texte.<p>

Milo/Camus, parce qu'il y en avait marre du triste.

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectr<strong>**es**

_Pâques. La prononciation était vraiment moche. Pâques, pack, pacman. Pâques, c'était horrible à dire. Ca explosait votre bouche pour le 'p', vous faisait grimacer pour le 'qu'. Il détestait Pâques, et surtout cette soudaine passion des autres pour cette fête._  
><em>Du chocolat, du chocolat! Qu'ils s'écriaient.<em>  
><em>Horreur. Il détestait ça.<em>  
><em>Enfin, pas le chocolat en lui même, non, il détestait les milles ingrédients que les chocolatiers avaient la manie de rajouter, essentiellement et comme par hasard de la famille des arachides.<em>  
><em>Il détestait les plaques rouges que Pâques faisait naître sur sa peau, obligeant Milo à y étaler la crème, et à toujours se perdre bien trop bas.<em>

* * *

><p>108 mots pour une allergie.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Rating: **T pour le moment, on verra plus tard s'il faut le changer :)

* * *

><p>Quinzième texte.<br>Dohko/Shion.

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectr<strong>**es**

Café. Café, café, café, et café, et c'était un mot qui revenait, et il en avait marre. Café. Stop. Café, cafeiné, caféisé, et il en inventait des mots pour ça. Caféophile, que son amant se surnommait. Caféophobe, qu'il était devenu.

« Tu devrais freiner un peu.  
>- J'en ai besoin.<br>- Bien sûr que non.  
>- Bien sûr que si.<br>- Shion...  
>- Tu t'imagines bien qu'à mon âge, il faut quelque chose pour se maintenir éveillé et pouvoir endosser son rôle de Grand Pope! »<p>

Dohko soupira. Quel animal borné...  
>Mais finalement, après mûre réflexion, un sourire s'installa sur le visage de la Balance.<p>

« Autrement dit, tu as besoin de quelque chose pour t'exciter? »

* * *

><p>108 mots pour une addiction... A soigner.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Rating: **T pour le moment, on verra plus tard s'il faut le changer :)

* * *

><p>Seizième texte.<br>Sans véritable couple énoncé.

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectr<strong>**es**

_C'était peut-être, à force, devenu une addiction. Il avait découvert ça récemment, en se trimballant dans moult et moult rues, pour sortir un peu du Sanctuaire, voir de nouveaux visages, et oublier un peu sa fonction._

_Il l'avait entendu peut être pour la première fois dans un café. Et puis, à travers tous les médias existants dans le monde à présent, il avait pu s'en procurer à son tour. Mais il n'était plus tout jeune, comme lui rappela son vieil ami en refaisant son bandage :_

_« Quand même, Shion, se péter un os en se déhanchant sur Lady Gaga, à ton âge, c'est pas sérieux. »_

_Le Bélier bouda._

* * *

><p>108 mots pour un phénomène people.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Rating: **T pour le moment, on verra plus tard s'il faut le changer :)

* * *

><p>Dix-septième texte.<p>

Pas de couple.

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectr<strong>**es**

_Elle était magnifique, splendide, superbe. Tout comme la statue en son temple, il passait parfois des heures à la faire reluire, la nettoyer avec amour et fierté, la chouchouter et lui raconter ses peines et ses joies, lui lire des histoires avant de se coucher. _

_Elle était reluisante, comme toutes les armures d'or : peut être même plus, de par l'entretien qu'il en faisait, l'attention qu'il lui portait._

_Oui, Shura était fier de son armure du Capricorne, et il y avait de quoi._

_« Le Capricorne est pas censé avoir une queue de poisson ? »_

_Ce jour là en fixant son armure, Shura avait haï le Scorpion._

* * *

><p>108 mots pour une armure infidèle à l'original.<p>

(J'parie que très peu d'entre vous aurons remarqué ce détail :p)


	18. Chapter 18

****Dix-huitième texte.  
>CamusMilo (ou Milo/Camus).

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**108 Spectres**

Décidément Camus haissait Québec. Parce qu'il trouvait que là bas, ils torchaient sa langue, qu'ils étaient incompréhensibles, qu'ils ridiculisaient son pays, son beau pays, sa culture, sa richesse linguistique et son prestige syntaxique.  
>Il s'y rendait parfois, le moins souvent possible, et parce qu'il le devait, mais en y mettant peu d'entrain et sans se forcer à paraître heureux d'y être.<br>Encore une fois, Camus revenait enfin de cet effroyable endroit, avec la ferme intention de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.  
>Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'absence de Milo, venu avec lui cette fois là... Qu'il avait oublié et laissé là bas.<br>Finalement, Camus aimait bien Québec. C'était pratique.

* * *

><p>108 mots pour un arachnide en terre inconnue.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Dix-neuvième texte.

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

Shaka grommelait. Non. Non non et non. Il le savait, que tout ça c'était de sa faute, qu'il s'était lancé -peine perdue!- dans un débat aux airs sérieux avec ces deux idiots, là, Aiolia et Mû. Il n'aurait jamais dû. Les ignorer, voilà ce qu'il lui aurait fallu faire. Pas s'arrêter en les entendant discuter et se joindre à eux. Non. Jamais. Il s'en souviendrait.

D'accord, ça ne le regardait pas. Mais en les entendant parler et comparer culture grecque et culture tibétaine, il s'était arrêté, d'abord par curiosité, puis pour y confronter sa propre culture.

Mal lui en prit.

- Quoi? Tu veux dire, le _Kamasutra_?

* * *

><p>108 mots pour une culture bafouée... Et une Vierge outrée.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Vingtième texte.  
>AioliaShaka.

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

Il détestait ça. A un point qu'il ne pouvait décrire.  
>Il n'était pourtant pas compliqué, comme compagnon, tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était de nombreux câlins et des petits moments en amoureux à foison. Jusque là, Shaka l'avait compris, ils étaient très bien tous les deux, puisqu'il lui donnait autant d'affection que ce que le félin pouvait demander -dans l'intimité bien sûr, puisque Shaka n'était pas très démonstratif en public.<br>Mais de voir SA Vierge parler tout le temps à Ikki le mettait hors de lui. Il ne disait rien, bien sûr.  
>Mais chaque soir, étrangement, après une visite Phénixienne, Shaka avait droit à un poulet rôti au menu.<p>

* * *

><p>108 mots pour la jalousie d'un Félin... Et un oiseau cuit.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Vingt et unième texte.  
>MiloCamus. Pas triste!  
>Inspirée de mon abruti de cousin...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

Plus jamais. Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais.  
>Non, jamais.<br>Plus jamais Milo ne boirait, plus jamais il ne ferait de pari débile. Hors de question.  
>Tomber sur quelqu'un qui tenait mieux l'alcool pouvait s'avérer fatal. Et ces personnes là n'étaient pas aussi rares que ce qu'il croyait.<br>Plus jamais.  
>Parce que se retrouver obligé de danser cul nu en public, ça pouvait être drôle. Si si. Avec beaucoup d'alcool dans le sang, ça l'était.<br>Mais se retrouver obligé de danser cul nu en public **et** devant Camus, même très imbibé, ça ne lui évitait pas un séjour en mode cercueil de glace.  
>Non, plus jamais Milo ne boirait.<p>

* * *

><p>108 mots pour un scorpion au dard gelé.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Ving-deuxième texte.  
>DohkoShion. Deux idiots. Deux vieux idiots même. C'est pire!

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

«Mangez moi, mangez moi, mangez moi!»  
>Shion fixa le petit champignon qui le détaillait avec un air sérieux. Étrange. Il n'avait jamais vu un champignon parler.<br>«Mangez moi, mangez moi, mangez moi!»  
>Le petit champignon se dandinait. Lui qui pensait qu'une balade en forêt lui ferait le plus grand bien, fatigué qu'il était d'être constamment enfermé au Sanctuaire.<br>Ce petit champignon était décidément agaçant. La tête lui tournait. Finalement, posant une main sur son front, il se tourna dans la direction de Dohko, quelques mètres plus loin:  
>« Dis moi, ce que tu m'as fait boire tout à l'heure, c'était bien du thé?»<br>La Balance lui sourit.  
>« Bien sûr... Pourquoi?»<p>

* * *

><p>108 mots pour une infusion étrange.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Ving-troisième texte.  
>Pas de couple.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

Il alluma la petite machine, toute neuve, toute reluisante, qu'il avait reçue longtemps auparavant déjà, mais qui ne lui servait que très peu. Un petit bruit l'accueillit musicalement, et, après un dégradé de couleurs, l'ordinateur s'éveilla lentement et il put s'y atteler. Une fois installé, il posa ses mains sur le clavier et commença son exploration. Qu'allait-il encore découvrir de formidable aujourd'hui?

Lorsque Dohko s'approcha de Shion qui faisait de grands signes devant un écran, il put voir le visage désespéré de Mû, apparemment dans sa tour à Jamir.

"Youhou!"

"Maître..."

"Coucou! J'ai réussi à faire marcher Spyke, t'as vu!"

Et Dohko ne put que plaindre l'Atlante, qui ne serait jamais plus tranquille.

* * *

><p>108 mots pour une avancée technologique.<p>

(Et ne me demander pas pourquoi ou comment internet passe là bas)


	24. Chapter 24

Vingt-quatrième texte.  
>DohkoShion.  
>Ne m'en voulez pas!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

« Aah... Nnh...»  
>«Ca te plaît?» susurra la Balance en resserant sa prise.<br>« Mmnh... Ouiii... Aaah... Doh... Dohko...»  
>Le Septième Or sourit en entendant son nom et mordilla le cou de son amant, avant de reprendre ses mouvements.<br>Le Bélier se plia sous ses mains, parcourut de frissons.  
>«Haaaan ouiiii...»<br>Shion haletait, serrant les draps à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.  
>«Continue... Plus... Plus fort...»<br>«Comme ça?»  
>Un nouveau cri de plaisir échappa au Grand Pope.<br>«Aah mmh...»  
>Il se mordit la lèvre, possédé par la volupté, alors que tout s'arrêtait.<br>«Oh, par Athéna...»  
>Dohko embrassa son épaule nue.<br>«Par Athéna, Dohko, où as-tu appris à masser comme ça?»

* * *

><p>108 mots pour une technique chinoise.<p>

(Je sais, le coup est classique~)


	25. Chapter 25

Vingt-cinquième texte.  
>AioliaShaka.  
>Parce que j'avais envie d'un peu de douceur.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

«Shaka?»  
>Pas de réponse. La pièce était vide, ou bien la Vierge méditait.<br>Enfin rentré de mission, il en fit le tour sans trouver personne. Il poussa la porte de la chambre.  
>«Shaka?»<br>«Mmh?»  
>Le blond leva les yeux vers lui, délaissant le livre qu'il lisait. Aiolia s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit, et le serra dans ses bras. Surpris, Shaka se laissa faire en silence.<br>«Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?»  
>«Rien. Je t'aime.»<br>Shaka sourit.  
>«Et?»<br>«Et c'est tout.»  
>La Vierge se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui en fermant les yeux. C'était cette simplicité qu'ils aimaient.<br>«Tu m'as manqué.» murmura Aiolia en l'embrassant.

* * *

><p>108 mots pour une l'harmonie parfaite.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Vingt-sixième texte.  
>AiorosSaga.

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

«Saga, tu dors?»

Un petit gémissement lui parvint, puis une réponse.

«Mmnon.»

Aioros sourit et le rapprocha de lui, les enroulant dans la couette. Le Gémeau sourit.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a?»

«J'ai envie de toi.»

Le Sagittaire l'embrassa, enveloppant de ses muscles son corps frissonnant. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur les hanches du bleu, le chatouilla. Saga éclata de rire, le repoussant puis l'attirant à lui pour garder la proximité de leurs corps. Ils chahutèrent l'un l'autre, riant et se battant, s'embrassant entre chaque assaut.

«C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel?! Copulez en silence, y en a qui dorment!» cria alors Kanon, dans la chambre voisine.

* * *

><p>108 mots pour une colocation.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Vingt-septième texte.  
>AioliaShaka.  
>Eh oui, encore!<br>Rating changed. Attention, R18~

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

« Ah...»  
>«Ca va?»<br>« O-Oui... Je...»  
>« Tu...?»<br>« Je crois que j'ai... Un peu peur...»  
>« Ca va aller... Je serai doux... Je te le promets.»<br>« J-Je sais...»  
>« Détends toi.»<br>« M-mh...»  
>« Dis moi si je te fais mal surtout.»<br>« C-Ca va...»  
>« Shaka?»<br>« Je vais bien...»  
>« Tu trembles.»<br>« J-Je...»  
>« Tu n'as jamais fait ça avant?»<br>« Mh...»  
>« Shaka?»<br>« N-non...»  
>« Oh... Tu veux arrêter?»<br>« Non, ç-ça va... Je...»  
>« Tu es gêné?»<br>« ... Un peu.»  
>« Ca va aller. Je t'aime.»<br>« J-Je sais. Moi aussi.»  
>« Ne te cache pas.»<br>« M-Mais...»  
>« Tu as honte?»<br>« Je ne sais pas.»  
>« Montre-moi...»<br>« N... Non...»  
>« Allez... Laisse moi te regarder...»<br>« Non...»  
>« S'il te plaît. Enlève tes mains... Voilà...»<br>« Aiolia?»  
>« Oui?»<br>« ... Prends-moi...»

* * *

><p>108 mots pour une première fois.<p>

(Ah, il fallait que je l'écrive!)


	28. Chapter 28

Vingt-huitième texte.  
>AioliaShaka.  
>Toujours!<p>

Inspiré d'un paysage contemplé lorsque j'étais dans le bus ~

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

Il croisa les bras sur ses genoux, installé sur une marche du Sanctuaire, et observa le spectacle. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres devant l'air abasourdi de sa victime.  
>Marine fixait quelque chose devant elle, sans pouvoir bouger, et ce malgré la force qu'elle essayait de mettre en avant, ne serait ce que pour faire un pas.<br>Il la regarda pendant de longues minutes lutter contre les lois de la physique. Et cela était véritablement extasiant.  
>«Shaka?»<br>Il se tourna pour voir Aiolia descendre pour le rejoindre.  
>«Qu'est ce que tu fais?»<br>«Je lui apprends à ne plus te mater.»  
>Et Athéna bénisse l'inventeur des ventilateurs rechargeables.<p>

* * *

><p>108 mots pour une vengeance.<p>

**Petite explication**, au cas où, parce que c'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident:

Les jours de grand vent, si vous voyez un oiseau dans le ciel et qu'il essaye de s'y opposer, il a beau y mettre toutes ses forces et battre des ailes comme un taré, il ne bougera pas et restera obstinément sur place. Je ne sais évidemment pas si ça fonction sur les aigles (en tout cas, ça marche sur les mouettes, qui sont déjà bien grosses), mais bon, il s'agit d'une petite parodie hein!  
>Vous pouvez vous imaginer la scène maintenant!<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Vingt-neuvième texte.  
>Pas de couple. Spécifié du moins. Libre à vous d'y voir un DMAphro ou un DM/Mû, mais ce n'était pas mon but initial ^^

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

«Arrête de rire!»  
>«Excuse moi, j'y peux rien, c'est ta faute, c'est tellement drôle!»<br>Le crabe grimaça et fit un doigt au poisson.  
>«J'aimerais bien t'y voir, tiens! Maintenant, arrête de rire, et sors moi de là!»<br>Aphrodite se remit à rire jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, sous l'air courroucé de l'Italien.  
>«Qu'est ce que vous faites?» demanda Mû qui venait d'arriver, intrigué par le curieux spectacle.<br>«Rien!» grinça le Cancer.  
>«Oh, il se passe que...»<br>«Aphro...»  
>«Depuis sa Résurrection...»<br>«Aphro!»  
>«Notre crustacé a peur du vide!»<br>«Aphrodiiiiiiiiite!»  
>«Voilà, voilà!»<br>Mort de rire, Aphrodite tendit les bras pour aider DM, les jambes tremblantes, perché dans l'arbre.

* * *

><p>108 mots pour le vertige.<p>

Ouais. Et j'ai même pas honte.


	30. Chapter 30

Trentième texte. Déjà!  
>Lost Canvas. KardiaDégel ~

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

«C'EST FROID!»  
>«Bien sûr que c'est froid, idiot. C'est le but."<br>«Mais c'est PUTAIN de FROID!»  
>«Ouiii...» soupira le Verseau. «C'est froid car c'est pour refroidir ton corps.»<br>Le Scorpion grimaça et se débattit un peu, s'attirant un regard plus glacial encore de son compagnon.  
>«Arrête de bouger!»<br>«Mais c'est FROID!»  
>Dégel leva les yeux au ciel, consterné.<br>«Bon, maintenant ça suffit Kardia, laisse toi faire.»  
>«Mais tu me GELES, MERDE!»<br>«Bien sûr que je te gèle PUISQUE TU ES BRULANT, TÊTE DE MULE! D'OU L'INTÊRET DU FROID!»  
>«MAIS C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR ME FOUTRE UNE POCHE DE GLACE SUR LA QUEUE!»<br>«Ca, c'est pour calmer tes ardeurs!»

* * *

><p>108 mots pour une frustration.<p>

Allez y, jetez moi des tomates ~


	31. Chapter 31

Trentième et unième texte. Je vous gâte en ce moment, je suis inspirée!

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

C'était en somme une belle journée. Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, brillait suffisamment pour faire du temps une perfection climatique, sans pour autant les étouffer sous la chaleur. Un léger vent venait les gratifier de sa douce présence, et les grillons chantaient avec gaieté. Saga sourit en cherchant quelque nuage à la forme identifiable, couché dans l'herbe. Puis il s'assit, s'étira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux en posant un regard serein sur le Sanctuaire.  
>Les apprentis s'entraînaient, certains ors avaient sorti le nez pour bronzer, un Rhadamanthe courrait après un Kanon nu, et les bronzes venaient d'arriver, avec Athéna.<p>

...

Minute...  
>Que venait il de voir?!<p>

* * *

><p>108 mots pour un étrange jeu.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Trente-deuxième texte.  
>Lost Canvas ~<br>Yato et Yuzuriha.

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

«Yu?»  
>Il fait le tour de la colonne sans trouver personne.<br>«Yuzu?»  
>Il ne trouve personne là où il a l'habitude de toujours trouver quelqu'un. Il s'éloigne un peu. Et, enfin, la trouve, plus loin, assise à l'ombre.<br>«Yuzuriha.»  
>Elle lève les yeux vers lui, et sourit.<br>«Oui? Tu voulais quelque chose?»  
>«Eh bien je... En fait... Je... C'est à dire que...»<br>Rouge, il ne peut s'empêcher de jouer avec ses mains. Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux.  
>«J'ai... Enfin tu... Je t...»<br>Levant les yeux au ciel, elle l'attrape par le col, le tire brusquement, et l'embrasse.  
>«Moi aussi, je t'aime, idiot.» souffle t'elle contre ses lèvres.<p>

* * *

><p>108 mots pour un instant éternel.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Trente-troisième texte ~  
>Pas de couple ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

Il avait fait déjà bien des kilomètres avant d'enfin arriver au Sanctuaire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen, de toute façon, pour s'y rendre, que de marcher. A l'entrée, deux gardes vérifièrent qu'il ne portait rien de dangereux, hormis le colis qu'il avait dans les mains. Une fois passé, il tenta vaguement de déchiffrer le papier griffoné où son patron avait noté pour lui les indications quant au destinataire. Il se retrouva devant de nombreuses marches, menant à un temple surmonté d'un Bélier. Il se mit à grimper. Après un temps interminable, il arriva en haut, essoufflé, épuisé. On vint l'accueillir pour le renseigner.

«Aphrodite? Au dernier étage.»

* * *

><p>108 mots pour une livraison.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Trente-quatrième texte.  
>Je carbure, ça doit être l'été qui me fait ça!<p>

D'après une idée originale de UnicaGem, sur deviantart ~

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

Marine n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait fait le tour du Sanctuaire, mais rien n'y faisait, et elle ne le trouvait nulle part. Légèrement agacée, il fallait l'avouer, d'avoir vérifié chaque recoin sans aucune réussite, elle leva les yeux au ciel et pesta contre peu importait quel dieu. Puis, reprenant ses recherches, elle serra un peu plus les papiers qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par croiser un Or.  
>«Ah, Shaka!»<br>Les yeux clos, l'Indien se retourna. Elle leva sa main.  
>«C'est pour Aiolia. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu?»<br>Il sourit.  
>«Si. Dans mon lit.»<p>

* * *

><p>108 mots pour une confrontation... Et une guerre de perdue.<p>

(Et maintenant, vous pouvez l'imaginer fulminante x'D)


	35. Chapter 35

Trente-cinquième texte.  
>Plus ou moins quelque part dans Oméga (qui a dit vague?)<br>Genbu/Kiki, un peu.

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

«Fudô, Fudô!»  
>Il courrait vers lui, en agitant les bras comme un idiot, comme si l'appeler ainsi ne suffisait pas.<br>Il arriva à ses côtés en haletant, et la Vierge ne lui répondit toujours pas, faisant comme s'il n'était pas là, les yeux clos.  
>«Fudô?»<br>Rien.  
>«Fudô?!»<br>Silence.  
>«FUDÔ!»<br>«Rah, quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux encore, Kiki?!»  
>Le Bélier sourit.<br>«Comment on fait les bébés?»  
>Fudou s'étouffa et en perdit l'équilibre.<br>«QUOI? P-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?»  
>«Ben...» Kiki se gratta la joue. «Genbu m'a dit que si j'avais été une femme, il m'aurait volontiers fait un bébé...»<p>

* * *

><p>108 mots pour l'innocence naïve ~<p>

(Je sais pas ce qui m'a fait le plus rire en l'écrivant: que Genbu ai dit ça, ou que Kiki ne sache pas comment on fait des bébés. D'un autre côté, Mû est mort avant de lui expliquer, alors... x') )


	36. Chapter 36

Trente-sixième texte.  
>Best couple ever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

Ils discutaient, comme à leur habitude, un peu de tout, un peu de rien, et beaucoup de choses très spirituelles. Il fallait dire que pour ça, Shaka et Mû étaient probablement les meilleurs du Sanctuaire. Un peu plus loin, Milo et Aiolia, eux, échangeaient quelques idioties. Chose rare, Shaka écoutait et répondait avec les yeux ouverts, et gardait un oeil sur ce qu'il se passait.

«Arrête ça.» s'exaspéra Mû. «Agiter de l'herbe à chat n'attirera pas Aiolia, bon sang!»

«Tu crois ça?»

Et la Vierge sourit, satisfait, quand la seconde d'après, le Lion vint se frotter contre lui, après avoir lâchement abandonné Milo.

* * *

><p>108 mots pour un gros matou.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Trente-septième texte.  
>Couple ou non? A voir.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

Ils étaient tous les deux assis, ce jour là, à contempler un Shiryu qui se donnait corps et âme à son entraînement.  
>Les jambes en tailleur, Dohko l'observait, plutôt fier de son enseignement, et, en silence, Shion n'était pas d'un avis contraire.<br>Il fallait admettre que la Balance avait sû assurer son héritage en la personne de son élève. Le seul bémol était sans doute sa manie de retirer son armure.

- Dohko, je me fiche que tu sois exhibitionniste, mais tu étais obligé de contaminer ton disciple?

- C'est de sa faute s'il n'osait jamais parler à Shunrei.

Shion tilta. Et sourit. Vicieux manipulateur.

* * *

><p>108 mots pour une bonne action... Peut être?<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Trente-huitième texte.

RiaShaka! Encore, je sais!

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

«S'il te plaît.»  
>«Non.»<br>«S'il te plaaaaiiiit...»  
>«J'ai dit non.»<br>«Je te préviens que si on adopte pas un petit chat, je te fais abstinence!» cria le Lion en s'éloignant, fâché.  
>Shaka leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules.<br>«Tu craqueras avant moi.»

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, en effet, Aiolia revint, la tête et les épaules basses, pour se frotter contre lui en reniflant tristement. Il n'avait jamais su tenir.  
>«Tu vois, je n'ai pas besoin d'adopter un chaton, je t'ai déjà...» soupira la Vierge en caressant ses cheveux, se laissant embrasser et débarrasser de son sari.<p>

* * *

><p>108 mots pour une tentative ratée.<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

Trente-neuvième texte.

Pas de couple, Saint Seiya et Saint Seiya Oméga.  
>Sorte de préquelle, je suppose, inspirée d'une image (thx google ~)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>108 Spectres<strong>

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage caché dans ses bras, il pleurait. Aujourd'hui. Comme la veille. Et le jour d'avant. Et celui d'encore avant.  
>Peu lui importait d'avoir faim, d'avoir froid. Peu lui importait les difficultés physiques. Mais l'être humain le rejetait. Ne voulait pas de lui. Parce que ses yeux anormaux et dépareillés effrayaient.<p>

Et puis un bruit lui avait fait lever la tête. Quelqu'un s'était assis à ses côtés. Les yeux clos, il lui souriait. La main qui passa dans ses cheveux l'apaisa étrangement, et stoppa ses pleurs.  
>«Tu veux venir avec moi?» résonna la voix salvatrice.<p>

* * *

><p>108 mots pour une nouvelle génération.<p> 


End file.
